Bride of Chaos, the musical!
by PureHope125
Summary: After Tirek's attack, Discord is hated by his "friends" and runs away from Equestria to Sonic's world. Meanwhile, Cream is getting wed to Tails until she finds out he's in love with Cosmo. When these heartbroken souls meet each other, will they find a way to find love again? First romance and musical fanfic! Please review! (On hold, since I have writer's block)
1. Everything is Awesome

**Second fanfic, first musical fanfic and first crossover. I gained this idea from watching a YouTube animation of a song from a film and I LOVE Beauty and the Beast type of stories. So, here it is!  
Why I picked Cream to be the beauty? Because she's like Fluttershy and I'm a Fluttercord shipper!**

**Note: Every chapter will be named after the musical number in it and there will be one song in each chapter.**

* * *

Everything Is Awesome

In the Green Hill zone, all the animals were exited. Because it was a very special day. Mainly to Cream the Rabbit, it was her and Tail's wedding. Cream's friends were preparing the huge meadow for the wedding, while her new friend Cosmo helped with fitting the wedding dress. 'Thanks for helping me Cosmo,' Cream said with joy, keeping her eyes closed for the surprize of what the dress would look like. 'I mean, you know about fashion the most out of me and our friends.'

'No problem, I've always wanted to help people. Don't worry, nearly done. I just need to add this little...' Cosmo stopped as she finished sewing the trimming of Cream's dress. 'Done!' She cried happily, tilting her head to the side while smiling. 'Open your eyes...' She replied, tapping Cream on the shoulder.

Cream opened her eyes and gasped. Her dress was white with golden orange trimmings on the bottom of the dress. The shoes were light orange with cream coloured gems. Finally, the crown on the top of her head was really just a flower chain. With rose, blue, white, red and yellow flowers. Her favourite colours. 'Cosmo, its beautiful. I love it...'

'You do?'

'Of course! Thank you so much! You must be one of my bridesmaid!'

'Can I?'

'Of course!' Cream replied, hugging Cosmo. Just as Knuckles busted into the room.

'Girls, we need you're help!' He shouted, Cream and Cosmo turned.

'Why?' They both asked.

'It's Sonic, Sliver and Shadow. They're messing about with the girls.'

'Great, men wanting to ruin my perfect day!' Cream sighed under breath before running out the room with Knuckles. Then, Cosmo followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were thinking of a plan to help Ponyville. 'So girls, what should we do?' Twilight asked, turning round to look at them.

'I say that we should get rid of that monster Discord!' Applejack replied madly. 'After all, it was only yesterday when he betrayed us and gave us to Tirek!' She reminded Twilight.

'Yeah! Applejack's right!' Rainbow Dash replied, flying towards Twilight. 'We were all nearly killed and he ignored my element! Which is worst because I am the best!' Rainbow replied, boasting about how cool she was. Twilight rolled her eyes.

'But...' Fluttershy said quietly, knowing that Discord would be upset. 'He did learn his lesson...' She then began to recall the moments that happened. 'But, our friendship was more than tea parties. I cared for him when he was sick and didn't mind it unlike some ponies.' Fluttershy glared at Rainbow Dash and Rarity before leaving.

'Fluttershy, where are you going?' Twilight asked, causing Fluttershy to turn to face her friends.

'I'm going to do what's right, even if I'll lose a friend of mine.' She replied and walked over to the ponies' bedrooms.

She walked though the bedroom hall way until she got to the darkest door. Fluttershy gulped and knocked on the door. 'Stay out, unless you are Fluttershy!' A male voice came from the door, Discord.

'It's me, Fluttershy.'

'Come on in.'

Fluttershy walked in, Discord sat on his bed. He was depressed, staring out of the window. 'Dis...cord?' Fluttershy asked, hiding her face under her mane.

'I heard what they said...' He sighed, with a sad tone in his voice. 'I'll leave now.' He said, making a yellow suitcase appear on the bed and he put nothing in it. But he walked over to the door.

'I'll still visit you,' Fluttershy replied, trying to make Discord happy.

'You can't'

'Why?'

'Because, I'm leaving Equestria, FOREVER!' He said, with an evil smile. A white flash took him away and Fluttershy screamed.

'Guys, guys, guys, we made a terrible mistake!' Fluttershy cried, running down the hall to the throne room.

'Why? What happened?' Twilight replied, jumping from her bed.

'Discord ran away...'

'Good!' Rainbow Dash snorted.

'From Equestria!' Fluttershy screamed, all of her friends had shock looks on their faces.

'WHAT!?'

* * *

A while ago, before Knuckles warned Cream about the hedgehogs messing with the wedding, Amy Rose, Blaze the cat and Rouge the bat were getting the field ready for the wedding. Like normal girls, they decided to sing to get the decorating done faster.

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome~**

(Blaze)

**Everything is cool  
when we're part of a team**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome~**

(Rouge)

**When we're living our dream**

(All)

**Everything is better  
when we stick together  
Side by side  
you and I  
gonna win forever  
let's party forever~**

**We're the same  
I'm like you  
you're like me  
we're all working in harmony**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**Everything is cool  
when we're part of a team**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome**

(Girls)

**When we're living our dream**

Just then, Sonic, Silver and Shadow (the girls boyfriends) decided to mess up their song. Despite it being really catchy to them.

(Sonic, Silver, Shadow)

**Have you heard the news  
everyone's talking  
Life is good  
cause everything's awesome  
lost my job  
there's a new opportunity  
more free time  
for my awesome community**

(Sonic)

**I feel more awesome  
than an awesome possum  
dip my body in  
chocolate frosting'**

(Silver)

**Three years later  
wash off the frosting'  
smelling' like a blossom  
everything is awesome**

(Shadow)

**Stepped in mud  
got new brown shoes  
it's awesome to win  
and it's awesome to lose**

(Sonic)

**Awesome to lose**

(Silver)

**Awesome to lose**

(Shadow)

**Awesome to lose**

(Boys)

**Awesome to lose**

The girls got really mad, so they decided to sing louder than the boys. To tell them to go away.

(Girls)

**Everything is better  
when we stick together  
side by side  
you and i  
gonna win forever  
let's party forever**

**we're the same  
I'm like you  
you're like me  
we're all working in harmony~**

**Everything is Awesome  
everything is cool  
when we're part of a team  
everything is awesome  
when we're living our dream**

By now, Knuckles overheard the girls singing and saw the competition. But, instead of watching it, he went to warn Cream about it. Worried the wedding would be ruined.

(Boys)

**Blue skies  
bouncy springs  
we just named two awesome things**

**A nobel prize  
a piece of string  
you know what's awesome  
everything**

(Sonic)

**Dogs with fleas**

(Silver)

**Allergies**

(Shadow)

**A book of greek antiquities**

(Boys)

**Brand new pants  
a very old vest  
awesome items  
are the best**

(Sonic)

**Trees  
frogs  
clogs**

(Silver and Shadow)

**They're awesome**

(Sliver)

**Rocks  
clocks  
and socks**

(Sonic and Shadow)

**They're awesome**

(Shadow)

**Figs  
and jigs  
and twigs**

(Sonic and Silver)

**That's awesome**

(Sonic)

**Everything you see**

(Silver)

**Or think**

(Shadow)

**Or say**

(Boys)

**Is awesome**

Cream and Knuckles ran over to them, stopping their singing and Cream screamed. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T WE ALL WORK TOGETHER?'

'But we are!' the six characters replied, showing that as they sang, they had finished the decorating the meadow

'Wow, this is awesome!' Cream cheered. 'Thanks, sorry for shouting.'

'That's ok,' the girls said, hugging their friend. 'But can we still finish the song?'

'Sure.' Cream replied, everyone jumped up and cheered.

(All)

**Everything is awesome  
everything is cool  
when you're part of a team  
everything is awesome**

(Cream)

**When we're living our dream~**

While all the gang laughed, a buzzing of wings came from a certain bush. 'I'll be your husband Cream, if it's the last thing I do!' the bee laughed and he flew off into the forest.

'Who's ready for the wedding party?' Amy cried, cheering as she ran over to her house to get the stuff. The boys rolled their eyes and the girls smiled.

'We are!' they all cheered.

* * *

**There will be sub-romances in this story. The main one being Sonic and Amy Rose.**


	2. As long as you're mine

As long as you're mine

Twilight flew towards Canterlot castle, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash following. They were all frightened, both for their and the unknown world. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity were on the train since they can't fly. 'Ok Fluttershy, did he say where he was going?' Twilight asked, facing Fluttershy.

'No...he didn't, he just left. Without a good bye.' Fluttershy replied, as they slowly landed on the ground. 'But, he can only travel to other worlds. So, I think we can't follow him...We just need to hope that he will come back.' She finished, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

'And, Where did you learn that?' She asked, flying into Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy just rolled her eyes back.

'Before he betrayed us, we would have tea parties and we would talk about ourselves. And last time, he told me that he could travel to different worlds. That's why he makes things called, "Pop culture refences".' Fluttershy answered, while making movements with her hooves when she said "Pop culture refences". Rainbow Dash just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby wood of the Green Hill Zone. Cheese, Cream's pet Chao, was playing with a leaf when a bright white light appeared. Cheese jumped in fright and ran under a bush. A creature then walked into the forest, it was nothing Cheese had ever seen before. It was tall, even taller than Eggman! It had a brown body but a grey head. It also had two horns, different shapes and colours, a lion's paw, an egale's claw, a lizard's leg, a lizard's leg and a snake's tail. 'Well, it's not much. But you'll get used to it Discord.' He told himself, before making the leaf Cheese was playing with grow ten times it normal size. Cheese squeaked and flew to find Cream.

* * *

'Princess Celestia! We need to warn you of something!' Twilight cried, as she entered Celestia's throne room. Followed by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity.

'Why Twilight? You defeated Tirek, gave the ponies power back and earned your part. With your friends...' Celestia said before she was cut off by Twilight.

'That's the problem! Discord's run away!' She shouted, Celestia's face turned from proud to shocked.

'How?'

'We thought that the best way to save Equestria from attacks was to get rid of Discord, but I think we made problems worse. I'm sorry Celestia..' Twilight sighed, fainting in fear that she'll be sent to the moon.

'Twilight,' Celestia smiled, walking down to lift Twilight's head. 'This wasn't your fault. But you know what, Discord never leaves Equestria for long. Even if he says he'll be gone forever.' Celestia replied, hugging Twilight like a mother would.

'But, how long will he be gone for?' Fluttershy asked, walking towards them.

'Only for a evening...' Celestia said, letting Twilight go and going back to her throne. 'In the meantime, you girls go back to the castle and relax.' Celestia told them, they nodded their heads and went to go back to Ponyville.

'Well that was a waste of time!' Rainbow Dash angrly sighed, staring at Twilight. 'You know you could have just told Spike to send a letter to her instead of going all the way to Canterlot.'

'Well, how am I supposed to know that?' Twilight growled, she then turned to her friends. 'Girls, go home. I need to relax.'

'But, we live with you..' Rarity reminded Twilight, but Twilight had already flew off.

'Never mind,' Applejack said, putting her hoof on Rarity's shoulder. 'She does have a point.'

'I guess you're right.' and with that, they all went on the train to go back to Ponyville.

* * *

While that happened, everyone in Green Hill Zone was in Amy Rose's house. They decided to have the wedding at night, because the sky would be clear and stars were always pretty in the meadow. 'Anyone want a chilli dog?' Amy Rose asked, holding a plate of chilli dogs. Sonic's mouth began to water, Amy Rose saw this and smiled.

'I will!' Sonic shouted, rasing his arm up in the air.

'Sonic, you're still on that diet right?' Amy joked, everyone laughed apart from Sonic.

'No!' He lied, Amy Rose giggled.

'Ok...' She smiled and gave the plate to Sonic. 'Now don't forget to...' But, once Sonic got the plate, he had ate all of the chilli dogs before Amy Rose could finish. 'Share.'

'What?' Sonic asked, face stuffed with chilli dogs. Everyone fell into heaps of giggles before Amy Rose turned her cd player on and music began to play.

'Ok everyone! It's time for the romantic dance. Grab your boyfriend...' Amy Rose cheered, reaching her arm out to grab Sonic by the arm. 'And dance!' She cheered even louder.

'Oh great...' Sonic groaned, as he was span around the room by Amy. Everyone else was dancing apart from Knuckles, who's girlfriend couldn't make it because she was busy looking after the clan of Chaos. Cream danced with Tails, Shadow danced with Rouge, Silver danced with Blaze and of course, Sonic danced with Amy. After a while, all of the lights just suddenly turned off.

'What happened?' Cream screamed, she was terrifed of the dark. She ran over to Tails only to find that he wasn't there. 'Tails! Where did you go!' She cried, tears were coming down her cheeks. Just then, the lights came on. Blaze the cat stood by the light switch. 'Thanks!' Cream cheered.

'No problem...Ewww! Sonic just puked all over Amy!' Blaze shouted, pointing at Amy's short pink dress.

'Great, just great!' Amy sighed, madly. Staring at Sonic. 'You shouldn't have had all of those chilli dogs you know.' Amy sighed, she went into hr bedroom. 'Let's just start the wedding now.' She sighed again.

Cream looked around for Tails only to find that he wasn't in the house. Cream decided to look for him, luckly the door was open. So she snuck out quietly.

* * *

She made it to the edge of the woods when she saw Cheese flying towards her. 'Cheese! What's wrong cutie pie?' Cheese began making little squeaks, warning her about this creautre "Discord". But Cream just giggled, 'Oh Cheese, you must have been imaging something. What was this "Discord" creautre supposted to be?' Cream asked, only to have Cheese be confezused. 'Extactly!' And she entered the woods, holding the frightened Cheese in her arms.

* * *

She walked for two minutes before the moon was her only light, only to see two flashlights in the distance. 'What?...Ah!' She screamed when she fell off a cliff and tumbled down towards the flashlights. She was hurt, but so much that it was noticeable. 'Great,' she whispered, holding her wedding dress up. 'My dress is ruined!' she quietly sobbed before hearing a voice.

'Oh Tails, you're so funny!' It was Cosmo, and she was with Tails! Cream's heart began to break, but then. It got worse.

'Yeah, I know. But most of those jokes came from my friend Cream.' Friend? Was that what he thought she was? 'I mean, she's cute and smart and kind. But, not as beautiful as you.' Not beautiful, he hadn't seen her dress yet! Then, Cosmo kissed Tails on the cheek. Cream hadn't even gotten that close to Tails yet, the only reason why she was marring him was because she would have to give Cheese up because she didn't even have any money to look pay for his food. So, she had to marry and she was inlove with Tails so it made sense.

'There, I know that when Cream finds out she'll get upset. But I can't help it, I love you so much!' She cried, hugging Tails. 'Since, we only have a few more minutes together. Let's make it last...'

(Cosmo)

**Oh, oh~  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight~**

**My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Sitting beside you  
With you wanting me**

**And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine~  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine~**

Cream's eyes filled with tears, that was the same song she sung with Tails when they first began dating. How did she know it? Maybe Tails will knock some sense into her or...

(Tails)

**Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though your blue eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up to that I fell**

(Duet)

**Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**

(Tails)

**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair~  
**

(Deut)

**And though I may know  
I don't care!**

**Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to~  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through~  
And know I'll be here  
****holding you~**

**As long as you're mine~**

The two of them kissed on the lips, Cosmo soon pushed Tails away and turned away. Good, she knows not to go near him. 'What is it?' Tails asked, moving his hand closer to her's.

She sighed, 'It's just, for the first time I feel...in love.' Cosmo said with a smile. She then winked, causing Cream to burst into tears. She ran back towards Amy's house, crying.

* * *

While she ran, she also went past Discord. Who was trying to get some sleep, so he wasn't very happy. 'Oi! Be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep!' He roared, just as Cream left his eyesight. But that was long enough for him to fall in love with her.

'With this love potion, Cream will be so in love with me that we'll be married today and she'll be with the one she loves!' Charmy the bee laughed, just as Discord flew by. The potion flew out of Charmy's hands and into Discord's mouth. 'Great! Now he has my way to being happy!' Charmy growled and he buzzed off.

'Cream...' Discord sighed in a lovey voice, turning himself into a sonic character. He had grey body fur and had his white beard in the places where it was white. He gained orange eyes and wore clothes. A brown T-shirt, a yellow pair of gloves and two different coloured shows. Green and Brownish orange. 'I'll win your heart, and make you my bride today or else.'

* * *

**Yes, cliffhanger and Charmy is the villain. I don't really like Vector, Espio or Charmy and since I guess Charmy and Cream are the same height and age, he would want to marry her. Why? Will be explained in later chapters.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. I am all alone

I am all alone

Cream staggered out of the woods, tears staining her cheeks and dress slightly ripped. Amy spotted Cream from one of the windows of her house. She ran out with an open embrace, hugging Cream. 'Oh Cream, we didn't know where you went. We were so worried!' Amy hadn't seen the ripped dress yet. 'Come on, the wedding's starting.' And with that, Amy dragged Cream over to the altar where Tails was waiting.

Shadow stood at the altar as the priest, Sonic and Silver were Tail's best men. Blaze, Rouge and Cosmo stood behind Cream when she made it. Amy then went back to the bridesmaid's place, smiling to Cream. Cream stared into Tail's eyes with anger, she never felt that to anyone. Specially to Tails. 'Today, we are here to celebrate the wedding of Miles "Tails" Power and Cream the Rabbit.' Shadow began, reading from the "Weddings for dummies" book. Soon, it came to the "I dos"

'Tails, do you take Cream to be your lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse? Though sick and health, til death do you apart?' Shadow asked, turning to face Tails.

'I do...' He said, Cream could tell that he didn't mean it. As she saw his eyes turn away slowly.

'And Cream, do you take Tails to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse? Though sick and health, til death do you apart?' Shadow asked, turning to face Cream.

'No...' Cream whispered, trying to hold back tears. But she didn't speak loud enough.

'Could you say that again?' Shadow asked while putting the book down in shock.

'No.'

'What?'

'NO!' Cream screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping the flowers on the floor and eyes filling up with tears. 'HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME...' Cream continued, turning to point at Cosmo. 'WITH HER!' She finished. Cosmo stepped forward.

'He was, but to tell the truth. He was my boyfriend first.' Cosmo said, smiling and blushing of guilt. 'I was really upset when I heard that he was marring you, so I came to say goodbye to our love.'

'What?' Cream asked, turning round to see Cosmo face to face. She a while, she turned back to face Tails. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

Tails felt worried, his heart sunk low and he began to sweat. 'Well, I...um...Sonic, could you help me?' Tails asked his friend, but Sonic gave a look of "You're on your own mate" and stepped back.

'Am I beautiful?' Cream asked, this was going to be her last test. If Tails said yes, she'll forget about this and marry him. If not, she'll leave him. Tails wouldn't answer. 'Come on, what are you afraid of?' She asked angrily, getting more and more inpatient.

'No, but that's because you're not my age.' Tails replied, turning away from Cream and closing his eyes. Getting ready for a punch from her. Only to hear crying.

'That's it, I'm leaving forever! I'll never come back, goodbye traitor!' Cream stormed off, before pushing Cosmo towards Tails. 'Enjoy your BEAUTIFUL bride!' As Cream ran off into the woods, with Cheese following close behind her.

'I...didn't mean to make this happen...' Tails sighed, as lighting began to strike.

'Come on everyone, get in my house. I'll go get my umbrella and try to bring Cream back.' Amy replied, pushing all of her friends towards her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was walking though the rain in the woods when he gained a headache. 'Ow! My head, what's happening?' He collapsed to the ground as he began to feel weaker. His eyes began to move about every second. 'Tirek, no no no! Get away from me! Nooooooo!' He shouted, as he got up. Flying in the air, Charmy was studying him.

'incredible, the effects of the potion will last for roughly two hours. However, a symptom is that as it wears off, you'll re-live the most painful memory of their life. But, I need to work that bit out and make it last forever. Good thing that creature bumped into me.' Charmy wrote down on his notebook and flew back to his lab to fix the problems with it.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Twilight was trying to relax but couldn't stop panicking. 'Why would Celestia tell me to relax? Discord is free, he must be causing havoc on a new world and we're the only ponies who could do something about it!' Twilight cried, she then thought about books. She could read. 'Spike! Could you get me a book I've haven't read before?' Twilight asked calmly, when Spike came into the room.

'I haven't found a new book for you to read, but I hope this will help you with our new Discord problem.' Spike replied, holding a crazy book. It was covered in cotton candy and dripping with chocolate.

'Spike, this is Discord's diary! I can't read this!' Twilight cried, throwing the book away. 'Just go get me the old book of pony fairy tales!' Twilight sighed, lying back on her bed.

'Come on Twilight,' Spike groaned, sitting next to Twilight. 'Just read it! Don't judge a book by it's cover!' Spike reminded Twilight.

'F...Fine!' Twilight growled, just as she opened it. Discord gave out of the book. 'Yikes! You're back!' She screamed, jumping up in the air.

'Really? Would I come back so soon?' Discord asked them, Twilight shook her head. 'Go into my room, I have no need for it anymore! And you'll find your answer, but no matter what, DON'T TELL YOUR FRIENDS!' And after he said that, the book bursted into yellow flames.

'Quick Spike, we need to get there!' She cried, as they ran out of her bedroom and into the bedroom hallway. They went to Discord's bedroom and opened the door. They coughed as dust from the room went into their mouths. Twilight went in but Spike was stuck.

'Twi! Help!' Spike cried, trying to push though the thick shield. 'I'm stuck in...jelly?'

'Oh, Discord must still be able to cast magic from this new world. That's why he said that I can't come in with my friends.' Twilight realised and she wondered into the room more. It wasn't long before she found a letter on a bed. Once she read it, she fainted.

_GET A BRIDE_

* * *

Cream walked though the woods, hugging herself to keep warm from the cold. She found a dry log and went to sit on it. 'Stupid Tails, toying with my heart...I never had him, or friends, or anyone.' Just as she said that, Cheese flew up and hugged her leg. 'Of course, I still have you. But, just one friend isn't enough to make me feel less alone.' She sighed after picking Cheese up and putting him on her lap.

It wasn't long before Discord heard her voice. 'Her, I'll get my revenge...' He growled as he flew up into the trees and sat on one of the branches. He then heard her voice again. He looked down to see her and fell into a love stare 'Wow...she's beautiful.' He sighed, just as Cream stood up.

'Come on Cheese, stop worrying about your made up friend and get ready to move out of Green Hill Zone. I don't know where we'll go, but I do know we'll be away from those lieing "friends"!' Cream growled, just as Discord heard that. He felt sorry for her, as he knew how being betrayed felt. And it had happened to him three times now. The princesses, Tirek and now the mane six. Including Fluttershy.

(Cream)

**I am all alone  
Now on my own  
There's nobody in this whole wide world  
For me to love**

**Now by myself  
Stuck here on this shelf  
Is there someone in this world-wide world  
For me to love  
For Cream the Rabbit to love**

While singing, Cheese spotted someone in the trees and began to squeak. Discord, not wanting his cover to be blown, clicked his fingers and teleported Cheese near to him. After putting him in a cage. Discord sighed, 'And her singing just as beautiful.

Cream looked around to see that Cheese had gone. She wiped tears from her eyes but continued to sing.

(Cream)

**And even though  
I'm young as this  
It happens I have lips to kiss  
A hand to hold  
A heart that breaks in two  
Or maybe three  
Will someone  
Ever  
Love  
Me~**

**I am all alone  
Always on my own  
Is there someone in this whole wide world~  
For me to love  
For Cream the Rabbit to  
Love~**

Tears came down from her eyes as rain drops came from the sky onto her body. 'Oh great! It's raining! And Amy said that it would rain tonight earlier today!' Cream groaned, just as she heard creaking.

'Oh nuts!' Discord cried as the branch broke and he fell down on the ground. Lucky, Cheese in his cage still stayed in the air. 'Owwwww' He groaned, as he felt a glove on his new gloved hand.

'You ok?' You took a great fall just now.' Cream asked, lifting Discord up. 'Oh wait, you're a boy!'

'And what's wrong with that?' He asked, folding his arms in anger.

'Nothing, I just can't trust them...anymore.' Cream sighed, slightly turning to face Discord. 'Who are you?' She asked.

'I am Dips!' Discord lied, smiling.

'Dips? Like chocolate dips?' Cream asked, blushing.

'Yeah! But, let me show you something.' Discord smiled, clicking his fingers to make a parting in the clouds to stop the rain wetting Cream.

'Wow! How did you do that?' Cream asked.

'Well, I'm not normal. I'm actually a genie.'

'But you look like one of us!'

'Well, I hide in this form from greedy people who want to use me. And I'll promise you that if you can have anything in the world. What would it be?' Discord asked, grabbing Cream's hands.

'Well...I would like someone to love.'

'Are you sure? Cause, you ask for your wish. You can never back down from it.'

Cream froze in shock, but knew how unloyal her "friends" were. 'I wish that I could have someone to marry...'

'Cream! There you are, I've been looking for you.' It was Amy Rose, but it was too late. A golden light transformed the fox Cream was holding into a draconquus. Cream's eyes filled with tears of fright as Discord reveled his true form.

'WHO ARE YOU!' Cream asked in fright as she felt like she was transporting.

'Name's Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. And you are my bride of chaos!' Just as Discord and Cream disappeared before Amy Rose's eyes.

'Cream! Oh no, I must tell the others!' Amy cried and she ran off, crying.


	4. The Travel Song

**Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait, but my broadband was being an ass so I couldn't work on FanFiction. Luckily, I've found a new way of writing so with no more delays, Chapter four of Bride of Chaos!**

* * *

The Travel song

The mane five, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, were sitting in the throne room. Twilight was hold the note she found from Discord's room. 'A bride? Why would Discord need a bride?' Applejack asked, sighing with guilt.

'I have no idea, unless getting a bride would mean having a friend forever…' Twilight realized, before hearing crying coming from outside. She opened the door to see Fluttershy flying into the castle. Twilight gasped. 'Flutter…Fluttershy!? What happened?'

'Celestia was right! He came back!' Fluttershy whimpered, the mane six gasped. 'With a bride…..'

'How did you find out?' Rainbow Dash asked, hugging her dear friend.

'Well….

* * *

After feeding Angel because you know how he feels when he isn't feed, I heading back to the castle. Just as I did, I saw him. He was laughing and flying by me. So, I started to chat with him. "Dis-Discord….."

"Oh Fluttershy, how you've been doing?"

"Fine…Who's that?" I said, once I noticed the sleeping…rabbit. She was a cream color with orange on the head and tips of the ears. She wore a orange thing with a blue thing wrapped around her neck. She wore two different strange things on her paws.

"Oh! Her? This is Cream, my bride to be."

"Did she argee or….?"

"She said yes…Tell you what, you can come to our wedding if you want."

* * *

And with that, he left. Leaving me this….' Fluttershy finished, dropping the letter on the ground. Twilight picked it up.

_YoU aRe InViTeD_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Discord, the lord of Chaos and Cream the Rabbit, his bride of Chaos._

Twilight cried in fear, she turned to look at the hallway to the libray. 'Fluttershy, I think we can save the day!' Twilight cheered grabbing her friend and ran down the way to the libray. The rest of the mane six stood there.

'This is all ma fault….' Applejack cried, wiping tears with her hat.

'It's not!' Rainbow Dash replied, hugging Applejack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sonic world. Amy Rose came running out the woods and into the meadow. Blaze, Rouge and Cosmo came running towards her. 'Amy!' they cried, hugging her. 'Are you alright?' They asked, once they finished their hug.

'Oh girls! It's horrible!' Amy cried, tears coming down her face. Sonic, Tails and the rest of the boys came running from the house to see what was going on.

'What's wrong Amy? Is Cream alright?' Tails asked, coming to Amy's aid.

'That's it! Cream…..she's…..'

'Joined Eggman?' Sonic asked, Amy shook her head.

'She died?' Tails asked, once again Amy shook her head.

'She's been kidnapped right?' Knuckles asked, Amy looked up. 'That's it! She's been kidnapped!'

'By Eggman?' Sonic asked.

'No!' Amy screamed, standing up. 'I don't know what it was, it was some kind of creature!'

'Well, what are we still doing here? We need to save her!' Sonic cried. Everyone else jumped up, a new adventure for them to save their friend.

'Let's split up! Knuckles, stay here incase she comes back! Tails and Cosmo, go east. Shadow and Rogue, go west. Silver and Blaze, go South. And me and Sonic will go back into the woods! K?' Amy planned, everyone was ok apart from Sonic.

'Well…..' he began, but Amy Rose was already dragging Sonic back into the woods.

* * *

The sun was starting to come up and they were already started getting tired. 'Give up, we'll never find her!' Sonic grumbled, but Amy stopped frowning.

'But, I thought you wanted an adventure!' Amy reminded Sonic. 'But, if you're tired…..'

'No! I am not ready for a slow relationship!' He shouted and stormed off. Amy growled, she had always wanted Sonic to date her but all he ever did was say no. She decided to get revenge.

(Sonic)

You know, this may turn into the longest day of my entire life!

(Amy Rose)

Oh! I got the perfect remedy for that!

(Sonic)

Amy Rose, please, I am begging you!

(Amy Rose)

**Sing a song, yes, a travel song  
****When you got to go somewhere  
**'**Cause the fun is getting there**

Yeah, oh, what the heck?  
I must confess I love a road trip!

**Sing a song, hit the trail  
****Forget the maps, forget the guides  
****Before ya know it  
****You've made strides with me**

**And I know all I need all along  
****Is a path and a pal and a song  
****So I'm singin' and I'm pallin' with you**

Amy looked at the sky and the sun was in the air, she smiled.

(Amy Rose)

See? It makes the time go by faster.

(Sonic)

**Why me? Why me?**

(Amy Rose)

This is nice

(Sonic)

**Tell me what was my crime?**

(Amy Rose)

We are strolling

(Sonic)

**She's as chatty as a parrot  
****More annoying than a mime**

(Amy Rose)

Hey, look, we're animals wearing clothes

That's crazy

(Sonic)

**Why me? Why me?  
****A simple answer would be fine**

(Amy Rose)

This is good cardio

(Sonic)

**Won't someone please send me a sign?**

(Amy Rose)

Hey, look, a sign

Yunita girlfriend Avenue straight!

(Sonic)

**What did I do to deserve this?  
****Honestly  
****This ass 'o mine is asinine  
****Why me?**

(Amy Rose)

Oh man, what could be better than this?

(Sonic and _Amy Rose_)

**Why me? Why me?  
**_**Sing a song, hit the road  
**_**A simple answer would be fine  
**_**It's the way to get around  
**_**Won't somebody please send me a sign?  
**_**Before ya know it you've gained ground with me  
**_

**What did I do  
**_**And I know all I need all along  
**_**To deserve this? Honestly  
**_**Is a path and a pal and a song  
**_**This ass 'o mine  
**_**So, I'm singin' and I'm pallin'  
**_**Is asinine  
**_**With you~**_

Amy hold that note as they walked out the woods, hugging Sonic. But Sonic just removed her from him

(Sonic)

That'll do, Amy Rose

That'll do.

Amy just hugged Sonic again. 'Guys, weren't you supposed to be looking for Cream?' Tails asked, Sonic looked at his friend. Realising he had been tricked by Amy to spend time with him.

'Amy! Did you make up that whole "Cream got kidnapped!" story so we can be together.' Sonic growled, but was given a letter. 'What's this?' Sonic asked, as he began to read it.

_YoU aRe InViTeD_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Discord, the lord of Chaos and Cream the Rabbit, his bride of Chaos._

'Discord, who's he?' the boys asked, looking at the letter confesed.

'Guys! He has Cream! We need to save her!' the girls cried, just as the letter began to glow a pinkish purple.

'What the….?' They replied as Sonic was sucked into the letter.

'HELP!' He screamed like a girl, Amy grabbed his arm before she was also sucked in. Everyone else tried to help but they couldn't stop.

Charmy Bee was flying by before he saw everyone being sucked in the letter. 'Oh cool! Cannonball!' he cheered as he jumped into the letter, pushing everyone else down with him. The letter then disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was finishing up the new castle of the two sisters when he heard a whimper down below. Cream was on a sofa, tossing and turning. Discord sighed as he picked Cheese up from the ground and put him on Cream's chest. 'Sleep for a bit longer my dear, our wedding will come soon.' He sighed in a romantic way before flying away to return to his work.

* * *

**Next chapter, they will all finally meet. Yes, a quarter in the fanfic. I want to try and build up the world and plot before getting REALLY into the story! Bye!**


	5. Welcome to our home

**Yes, it is time. The moment you've been waiting for, Cream will finally be introduced to Discord. **

**This is the song that got me inspired to do this fanfic. If you want help seeing the scene in your mind, please watch this video on YouTube (if you can) called "The mole song revisited"**

* * *

Welcome to our home

Cream's eyes woke up as something was tickling her nose, her dear chao Cheese. 'Cheese! What are you do….' Cream's word trailed off as she saw the world around her. She was sitting on a red velvet sofa with a golden pillow under her head.

'Where am I?' She thought as she got up from the couch, picking Cheese up and holding him in her arms. 'Come on Cheese, let's go home.' Cream smiled as she headed towards the big wooden doors, only to find them locked.

'Breaking our deal already? We've hardly spent any time planning our wedding….' A deep and powering voice spoke, Cream froze still like she saw a ghost.

'Who are you!?' She cried, hugging her chao tighter for comfort.

'We've already done that intro….' The creature smiled as he walked towards Cream and began to stroke her ears. 'Cream, right?' The creature asked, continuing to stroke her ears.

'Yeah…..No wait! Dips?'

'Actully, the name's Discord sweetie.'

'Sweetie….?'

'Why not? You are my fiancé now!' Cream froze.

* * *

Twilight finished a spell she had put on Fluttershy's letter. 'There, that should help…..'

'How would that help….?' Fluttershy asked, bowing in shyness.

'Well, I'm sending the animals from "Cream's" world here to help save her.' Twilight replied, walking towards her friend and lifting her chin.

Just then, the letter began to shake and Twilight pushed Fluttershy out of the room.

SPAT

Three male hedgehogs, one male two-tailed fox, one female hedgehog, one female bat, one female cat, one female plant thing, one male echidna and one male bee landed in a heap on the lirbray floor. The bee ontop. 'Yeah! Let's do it again!' he cheered, everyone else groaned.

'Charmy…..Thanks to your stupid little cannonball! We're trapped in this strange world.' Sonic grumbled as Twilight walked over to them, her friends following close behind.

'Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight Sparkle.' She said, lifting everyone up with her magic.

'Th…thanks.' Sonic shrugged, turning to face the window. 'Wait, afternoon?'

'Yep, why you don't like it?' A raspy sky blue Pegasus shouted, flying to try and beat Sonic up.

'Rainbow don't!' Twilight scolded, Amy Rose made her hammer appear and got ready to hit Rainbow Dash in the face.

'Keep away from my boyfriend!' Amy screamed, only to have Sonic move her out of the way.

'Amy….don't scare her. She's cool.' Sonic replied, crushing Amy's heart.

'Now let's sort everything out!' Twilight replied, leading everyone to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was still petting Cream head, but they were sitting on the sofa Cream woke up from. 'Please….please stop.' Cream asked quietly, looking up but quickly looking back down. She was terrifed of him, mainly because she had never seen anything like him in her entire life.

'Why should I stop? You're so soft, beautiful and….' Discord bent his head lower to sniff Cream's fur. 'so fragrant…' He sighed.

'Thanks…..I think….' Cream replied, rubbing her hand on her arm of shyness. She hadn't got a comment like that since when Tails DID like her.

Discord clicked his eagle claw and two apple piles appeared. One pile was green and another pile was red. 'Boys, make her room ready in one hour. For our guest.' Discord told them, leaning closer to Cream. Cream pushed him away.

'Thanks, but that's not really nessiary. I mean, I have my world to go to. I can't stay!' She replied, getting up and heading towards the door.

Discord chuckled outloud, causing Cream to get very worried and scared. Discord's tail grew a crazy length as he grabbed Cream's ankle and dragged her back towards him. 'Oh! And so witty!' He said, in between his laughter.

* * *

While cleaning some of the leftover cotton candy and empty glasses of chocolate milk, the piles of apples talked to eachother. Gabby, the green one, started the chat. 'I thought he was going to clean up his mess himself.' She complained, Alex, the red one, turned to look at her.

'You should wear that frown more often, it suits you.' He said, using some kind of weird magic to pick up a mirror and show her how she looked.

'I guess it is a nice touch.' She smiled and they continued to clean up.

* * *

Back to Discord and Cream, Discord was clapping his paw and claw before squeazing Cream. 'We'll have a huge wedding, sparing no expense. We'll invite everypony in Equestria. Apart from my old betraying friends, who won't know what they're missing.' Discord chuckled, Cream frowned. She may have gotten her wish, but it wasn't with him.

'Look, I know a husband is what I wished for….But….I still love Tails.' Cream sighed, turning away from Discord.

'Oh nonsense! Why would you go for him when you could be happy with me. I shall woo you! You'll come to love me….' Just as he said that, Discord remembered the song he sang to Twilight and Candence when he was sick. And decide to sing to Cream as a way to win her over. 'You haven't even heard me sing! I perform anything in the world from rap to dupstep to classical.' He boasted, he then saw Gabby and Alex. 'You two! Give my fiancé a chair….' He evily smiled, as they took Cream from Discord's arms and placed her on a theatre chair. Putting Cheese on her lap, putting a seat belt so Cream wouldn't escape.

Discord made a stage appear from the ground and he got ready to sing.

(Discord)

**Welcome to our home  
****Welcome to our kingdom  
****Yeah  
****I maybe evil but  
****I got a whole lot of money  
****Since I'm a ruler~  
****Welcome to my throne  
****Please try on my crown**

**Is it cause I'm new  
****You recoil from my touch  
****It it cause I'm new  
****You don't smile every much  
****Is it cause I'm new  
****You don't treat me like your own~**

**Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our stars  
****To our crowns  
****To our town  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Home~**

**You and I~  
****We make music  
****I could cry cause I'm so happy  
****That you're so lovely  
****And you're so little  
****And you're so sweet  
****And have such  
****Large, large feet**

**I repeat**

**Welcome to our home  
****Welcome to this lovely place  
****Do you like my face or my nose?  
****I suppose they're disgusting but  
****Who cares?  
****How about my clothes?  
****Please don't be nasty**

**Is it cause I'm creepy  
****You don't smile when I smile?  
****Is it cause I'm creepy  
****That you won't walk down the aisle  
****Is it cause I'm creepy  
****That you treat me like a troll?  
**

**Welcome to  
****Welcome to  
****Our dance  
****To our crown  
****Welcome, welcome  
****To our own little town  
****Welcome to  
****Welcome to  
****To our books  
****To our rugs  
****To our kisses  
****To our hugs  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Home~**

**You and I  
****We make music  
****I could cry cause I'm so happy  
****That you're so lovely  
****And you're so little  
****And you're so sweet  
****And have such  
****Large, large feet**

(Gabby and Alex)

**He can tell a joke**

(Discord)

**I can tell a joke  
****I can warm you with my whit  
****Anywhere you sit  
****I will sit and charm you like a teenager in love~  
****We're a perfect fit**

(Gabby and Alex)

**We're a perfect fit**

(Discord)

**I am not a knit-twit!  
****That's because I'm royal  
****And it's you I adore  
****You're a little bunny  
****Who's destined for more  
****I won't let you spoil  
****For what your meaning this for~**

I'm just me

**Welcome to our home~  
****Welcome to our home~  
****Welcome to our home~**

Cream's expression was spell-bound, no one had ever sang before her. But she wasn't in love with him yet. She sighed, as she began to get homesick. 'Thanks for the show….But I still got my world to return to.' She sighed, Discord got even madder.

'I SHOWED WHAT I COULD DO FOR YOU IF YOU MARRY ME AND YOU STILL SAY NO!' Discord roared, Cream's eyes filled with tears of fright. 'Gabby, take her to my room and get her ready for dinner tonight. Alex, help me make the dinner.' Discord huffed, Alex gulped and followed. Cream was dragged to her room by Gabby.

* * *

Twilight re-entered the throne room with a letter. 'Spike, send this to Princess Celestia.' Twilight commanded, Spike did as he was told. Twilight walked to the female. 'Ok, Amy, Rouge, Cosmo and Blaze. I'll have to turn you into ponies. To make sure nopony panics about well…. Your appearance.' Twilight explained. They seemed to understand and she performed the transformation spell.

Cosmo turned into a white Pegasus, with a green mane and tail with rose ears and wings.

Amy Rose turned into a pink earth pony, with a darker shade of pink for her mane.

Rouge turned into a orange bat pony, with a white mane and purple wings.

Finally, Blaze turned into a light purple unicorn, with a purple mane.

'Wow! We're ponies!' Amy cried, jumping up and down. 'Sonic did you see that…..?' She cheered, only to see Sonic laughing with Rainbow Dash. Amy smile disappeared into a frown.

'Don't worry Amy.' Cosmo said, walking up to her. Amy just sniffed away the tears forming.

'No Cosmo, it's fine…..' She lied. Just as Spike walked up to them.

'Come on, do you want to save your friend or not?' he asked, Amy and Cosmo followed him out the castle door. With Amy Rose hoping Sonic would always love her over this "Rainbow Dash".

* * *

**Before you ask, no, I am not shipping Sonic with Dash! I don't like that ship, it there to drive the sub-plot between Sonic and Amy. So, don't ask me to write in the ship! Or else...**


	6. One short day

**Sorry once again! But it's back! (fans in the background cheering) Though, this WILL be updated more often now my summer holidays is coming up so I'll have A LOT more time on my hands! And, my broadband's working! So, I'll fix the last two chapters and Bride of Chaos will be back on track! Remeber to show it's love!**

**-PureHope125**

* * *

One short day

Spike, Amy Rose, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze were sitting in the train heading for Canterlot. 'Why are we going there again?' Blaze asked, staring at the window of the train to see the cliffs pass by.

'Well, Canterlot is where Princess Celestia lives. She knows all and maybe knows how to save Cream from Discord.' Spike answered, wandering about the train.

'Do you think she can help me win back Sonic…?' Amy Rose asked, smiling with hope.

'Maybe, but she doesn't know anything about love….Princess Cadence does, but she lives in the crystal empire so we can't see her.'

Amy began to tear up, but she hid it with her mane. She loved Sonic, but she never has the chance to show him why they should be together. Now she has fallen for Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Cream was now dressed in a long pink dress, a rose in her right ear and high rose heels. Gabby fixing the ends of the dress. 'Do I have to do this…?' Cream asked, looking away from herself.

'Well, yes. Master Discord wants you to be with him for dinner.' Gabby replied, smiling at her work.

'But, I don't like him….'

'Then, why did you argee to marry him.'

'Because I stupidly wished for someone to love, but I didn't make it clear that I didn't want a husband!' Cream cried, she fell to the floor and began to cry. Gabby tried to dry her tears but to no success.

'Cheer up, he's not so bad when you get to know him….He's just been though bad times, that's all.' Gabby explained, just as a red pile of apples came rolling in.

'Hey sis! Master's ready, so, is she….' Alex began staring at Cream. She looked beautiful, which was hard to say for a pile of fruit. 'Wow, good work sis!' He complemented.

'Thanks bro!' Gabby squealed, turning to face Alex. 'Come on Cream! Time for tea!'

'If you say so…..' Cream sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

The train took a sudden stop, causing all of the girls to fall on top of Spike. 'Owwwww!' They all groaned, as they got up.

'So, are we here?' Cosmo asked, heading to the window, followed by Amy, Rouge and Blaze. When they looked out the window, they were so hyped that ran out of the train.

(Rouge)

Let's go, to Canterlot of Equestria

(Ponies of Canterlot)

**Right this way,  
****To Canterlot~**

(Amy Rose, Cosmo, Blaze)

Oh, I've always wanted to see a new place.

(Ponies of Canterlot)

**One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,**

**Full of so much to do,  
****Ev'ry way,  
****That you look in the city,  
****There's something exquisite,  
****You'll want to visit,  
****Before the day's though~**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**There are buildings as tall as Eggman's robots!**

(Amy Rose and Cosmo)

**Dress salons!**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**And libraries!**

(Amy Rose and Cosmo)

**Palaces**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**Museums**

(All four)

**A hundred strong,  
****There are wonders like we've never seen**

(Amy Rose and Blaze)

**It's all pretty!**

(Cosmo and Rouge)

**And it's all white!**

(All four)

**I think we've found the place where we belong~  
****I wanna be,  
****In this hoi polloi,**

**So, we'll be back for good some day,  
****To save a life and make our way  
****But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!**

(All)

**One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,  
****To have a lifetime of fun,  
****One short day~**

(All Four)

**And we're warning the city,  
****Now that we're in here,  
****You'll know we've been here,**

(All)

**Before we are done~**

(Spike)

Come on girls, we'll be late for Princess Celestia's meeting with us!

(Female ponies of Canterlot)

**Who's the princess,  
****Who's major itinerary,  
****Is making all Equestria merrier?  
****Who's the sage,  
****Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
****Whose enthuse for flying?  
****Has of Equestria honeymooning?  
****Woo-oo-oo  
****Wizn't she wonderful?  
****(Our wonderful Princess)**

(Male ponies of Canterlot)

**One short day,  
****Who's the mage?  
****In Canterlot,  
****Whose major itinerary  
****One short day,  
****Is making all Equestria merrier  
****To have a lifetime,  
****Who's the sage who,  
****Of fun Sagely sailed into save,  
****What a way Our posteriors,  
****To be seeing the city~**

(All four)

**Where so many roam to,  
****We'll call it home too,  
****And then, just like now,  
****We can say,  
****We're just four friends  
****Four good friends,  
****Four best friends,  
****Saving one friend in  
****One~  
****Short~**

(Spike)

Come on, Celestia's waiting for us!

(All)

**Day!**

The girls turned their eyes to the grumpy purple dragon, who's arms were folded. 'Come on, do you want to save Cream or not?' He asked. The girls giggle and they followed him towards the castle.

* * *

Cream followed the two piles of apples, curiously. 'How does he turn food into living things?' she thought. They lead her to a beautiful chair, with cream trimmings and golden lace.

'Here you are!' Gabby smiled, helping Cream get on her seat.

'Wait, where's Cheese?' Cream realized, jumping up from her chair only to see him in the courner, chewing a big piece of cotton candy. 'Oh, phew! He's fine….' Cream sighed, and slid back into her chair.

'Don't worry, he's fine…..' She heard a voice behind her, causing her spine to turn ice cold. It was Discord.

'Oh, oh, hey! What's up?' She asked, trying to get him away from her.

'Gabby, Alex, can you leave me and Cream to have our dinner..?'

'Yes sir!' They replied and rolled off.

'So, where were we…? He asked, floating to his seat. 'What do you want to eat?' He asked, smiling.

'Um…. Carrots?' She answered, sure enough, a plate of carrots appeared before her. 'Wow, how'd you do that?'

'Well, that's my secret!' He chuckled, making a plate of cotton candy carrots appear before him.

'So, what exactly are you?' Cream asked, quietly stuffing her face with her dinner.

'Well, I'm a draconequus….'

'What's that?'

'A creature with a head of a pony, and a body made up of all sorts of things!'

'How does that work….?' Cream asked, slowly becoming more curious as he explained.

'Well…..I'm not sure….'

* * *

Spike lead Amy Rose, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze into the throne room where Princess Celestia was waiting for them. When the girls stood before the alicorn, they bowed. 'It is an honor to meet you, Princess.' They said in unison. It was their first time meeting a princess, well they try to forget the real first time they met one. Mainly Amy Rose.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too.' Celestia replied, rasing her head high to lower the sun a bit. 'Now, you must be friends of Discord's bride, correct?'

'Yeah….'

'Anyway, how did you find out?'

Amy Rose stood foreword. 'Well, Cream and her friend Tails were being wed when it turns out Tails was still dating Cosmo.' Cosmo blushed. 'So she ran from the alter. I went looking for her, but when I did, she was just kidnapped by this Discord guy.'

'That's normal, for a lord of chaos. How did you get here?'

'Well, me, my friends and their boyfriends were looking for her when we found a letter for their wedding. As soon as we found it, my friend Sonic was being sucked in, so we tried to save him but Charmy Bee came along and pushed us all in it!'

'Final question, what does your friend look like?'

'Cream? Well, she's a rabbit. She wears an orange dress with a blue ribbon and white gloves. She also has yellow and orange shoes, with white socks.' Amy described, hoping that things will patch up.

Celestia sighed, as she brought the sun down as her sister appeared from behind her and raised her moon. 'I'm sorry….' She replied, walking off the throne and walking up to the four ponies. 'But, other worlds aren't my doing. Those are Twilight's , go and visit her…' And with that, the royal guards sent out the castle.

* * *

'Well, that was a waste of time!' Amy complained.

'Hey, it could be worse!' Rouge said, placing her new hoof on Amy's back.

'How could it be worse?' Amy asked, turning to face Rouge.

'We could have been attacked!'

'That's true!' Everyone else agreed and they got on the train again to head back to Twilight's castle. Hoping she would have found a way to save their friend.


End file.
